


Last Kiss

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Reply to a challenge on list.Janet and Daniel get into a little trouble...big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Last Kiss

##  The Last Kiss 

##### Written by Ivanova   
Comments? Write to us at [Ivanova@angelfire.com](mailto:Ivanova@angelfire.com)

  
__

From Challenge #57 (Added August 23, 1999)

Dr. Fraiser goes off world along with sg-1 for some reason, and ends up getting kidnapped along with Daniel. Must have: 

1\. Romance 

2\. A small amount of torture 

3\. At least one hurt/comfort scene 

4\. Ending where either Daniel or Dr. Fraiser dies right after being rescued. Submitted by Elizabeth Oak 

I really need to stop going through the 'gate. It seems that everytime I go through something bad happens. I'm not saying that I'm a jinx or anything, it just comes with the job. After all, I'm the 'doc', if I go through that means that something 'bad' already happened for me to be there...So I guess maybe it's not me after all, it just feels that way sometimes. 

This is a pretty 'bad' situation we have ourselves in now. I walked around the cell looking for a means of escape. I tried to think about what Jack would have done but I couldn't come up with anything. I guess I just don't have a very tactical mindset. I thought about the last time I was locked in a cell...yeah, that whole Hathor incident. That time I was locked in with Sam. I'm not sure I'm ready to try that means of escape just yet... 

I glance back across the room at the crumpled figure under the window. Besides, I don't think Daniel's up for an escape right now. Actually Daniel isn't even 'up'. He took a hard knock to the head while trying to keep our attackers away from me. I'm almost positive he has a concussion but I'll have to wait until he wakes up to tell. 

I wonder what they're thinking right about now. I can pretty much guess. I bet Jack's cursing up a storm about scientists and doctors and careless anthropologists right now. Sam's probably worried sick but she won't let on that she's worried sick. And Teal'c...well, Teal'c is probably worried sick too, not that you would really be able to tell, and if he were the type to give in to emotional displays he would probably be cursing worse than a sailor. 

That image makes me smile. Just for a moment, until I hear a low moan from my cellmate, then I'm across the room so fast you would have thought I had always been there. 

"Daniel?" I reach over and gently ease him onto his back. His eyes open and I'm relieved to see confused blue staring back at me. 

"J'net?" 

Oh that's not good. He's really disoriented. I can tell by the way his eyes are darting everywhere trying to find some focus and his words are slurred too..."It's ok, Daniel. Just lay back and take it easy." 

He's trying to sit up. Why can't he ever just do what I say? I'm the doctor around here but does anyone ever listen to me? No, of course not. I reach out to keep my most errant patient from toppling over. "Daniel! Stay Still!" 

I guess the exasperation in my voice made him think about what he was doing because he stopped struggling against me. I would have laughed at his 'kid-caught-with-a-hand-in-the-cookie-jar expression if we weren't in such dire circumstances. As it is, I can't help but to grin as I help him lay back down and start checking him for other injuries. 

"How many fingers?" 

"Uh, Janet, I can't even tell how many hands you're holding up right now..." 

I do laugh at that one, "Vision a little blurry?" 

"Just a little. Where are my glasses anyway?" 

Well his speech is clearer now and he knows who he is, so I'm feeling a little better about this whole mess now. 

"Janet?" 

"Huh?" 

"Glasses?" 

"Oh," I guess I blanked out there for a minute, "I don't know. I think they got lost in the struggle." 

"Oh." 

He looks so cute when he pouts like that. Now Janet, this is no time to be thinking like that. Even if it is true... 

"So, where are we?" 

I look around the cell. It's dark and damp. Cold too. "We are the not so humble guests of some not so polite natives." 

"Is that supposed to be humor? I think you've been around Jack too much." 

"I think you're right." 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

"Oh God, I'm stiff!" 

"Well, aren't you just a morning person..." 

"No." 

I smirk at that and watch as he rolls over with a groan. 

"Ah, what time is it? How long have we been in here? Have you seen anyone yet?" 

I take a quick look at my watch. It says eight AM but it's still dark outside. The sun comes up around nine on this planet, P3X-something or other. "It's just after eight. We've been here approximately 14 hours. You were out of it for most of last night. And no, no one has come. But I sure wish they would...I'm hungry." 

"Me too." He gets a pensive look on his face, "Hey, is my pack around here anywhere?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

I don't know what he's up too but he's smiling like the cat who just ate the canary. "Open the inside side pocket." 

I grab his bag and start rummaging through the contents. I have no idea how he fits all this stuff into such a small bag. I wonder if Jack knows that he carries all this stuff...I'm sure there is probably some list of items you're supposed to have in here and just by glancing at the contents of Daniel's bag I'm pretty sure he's replaced most of them with what he finds essential items instead. Ah, now I know this isn't on the essential items list... 

"5th Avenue bars?" 

He grins at me and I can see the flush rise to his cheeks by the light of the rising sun...suns. Ahm...not the time to be thinking about how incredible good looking the man is in soft golden light that is streaming in the window above us. I miss his glasses though. 

I smile back, I'm pretty sure he can't see it but I smile anyway. I settle down next to him with my back against the wall as I pass one of the candy bars to him and start to open the other one for myself. 

Daniel settles himself back against the wall next to me. We are sitting so close that our shoulders touch. Ok, so if I'm going to be kidnapped and held captive by the natives at least I get a perk, that being that Daniel's here too. I can handle this. All I have to do is sit here and enjoy this time alone with him until Jack and Sam and Teal's come to the rescue. 

\----------------------------------- 

It's been three hours since we woke up. Still no one has come. It is incredibly cold in here. I thought nights were supposed to be colder than days. Isn't that how it's supposed to work? Daniel has his back pressed into the corner with me lying back against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. Conserving body heat seemed like a good idea and now I'm glad one of us had a clear enough head to think of it. I'm sure I would be frozen solid by now if not. 

I'm beginning to wonder if our captors have forgotten about us. Not that that would be a bad thing. I snuggle a little closer to Daniel. No, not a bad thing at all. In fact at this point, since the bad guys are leaving us alone, I'm not so eager to be rescued... 

Daniel tightens his arms around me and when I turn to ask him what for he nods towards the cell door. I cock my head to the side and I can hear it now. Footsteps. They're getting closer. About that being rescued thing...on second thought... 

"Come on. Let's get up." 

He let's me loose and I hold out my hand to help him to his feet. He's a little unsteady. I hover at his side to steady him and also because now that our captors are finally showing themselves I have to admit that I'm a bit afraid. Maybe more than a bit... 

The heavy wooden door swings open and I feel Daniel step forward putting himself between me and who ever comes through that door. I peer around his shoulder and get my first good look at our captors. 

I had been expecting the same burly creatures who attacked us to be there but instead I was greeted with the sight of three tall willowy looking aliens. They looked like...like fairies. Really big fairies. 

The smallest of the three moved closer to us. She, I think it was a she, seemed to...glide...across the floor. I'm not sure what happened next. I made to step around Daniel but before I could his arm shot out to stop me. The alien shifted her focus from me to him at the sudden movement and it was like a gate dropped and I suddenly found myself feeling incredibly disoriented. 

The alien didn't seem to notice as I sat down heavily. She held out her hand and I watched as she placed her palm on Daniel's forehead. A brief moment later the fairies were gone and I was sitting on the floor clutching Daniel. 

\------------------------------------ 

I've been trying to figure out what the hell happened a little while ago. With our captors, I mean. I think they have some sort of telepathic abilities. It's the only explanation I can come up with. 

Daniel is still asleep. I don't know what they did to him but he hasn't stirred once in the last 30 minutes. I tried to wake him but he didn't respond. Actually, I panicked because I thought he had stopped breathing but to my relief he was just in a deep sleep and was breathing very shallowly. 

"Oh, my head..." 

"Daniel?!" 

"Don't, oh, don't yell..." 

I know that the situation is serious but for some reason, I think it's nerves, I started laughing. My laughter died quickly becoming tears as the fright I had been feeling came rushing back. Daniel sat up and grabbed me into a tight hug and let me cry against his shoulder... 

"Don't cry, it's ok..." 

That only seemed to make it worse and I hugged him tighter. 

"Ok, so it's not ok, but Jack'll be here soon. I know he'll find us..." 

I brought my hand up from his back and wiped away my tears before sitting back. He gave me a tentative smile and I returned it with a little laugh. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that...I..." 

...Wow, did that just happen? Daniel just kissed me! I know I must have had a shocked look on my face, well, it was a shock! A good shock, but...Oh, he looks worried. I think he thinks that I'm going to slap him or something. Instead I give him a broad smile and he turns red...God, he's hot. Now's your chance, go for it Janet! Do something! 

I reach out and cup his cheek before gently pressing my lips to his. Breaking apart I nervously look into his eyes, "It's ok." 

He smiled shyly and we both ended up laughing. When we stopped laughing Daniel held me tightly and I was more than happy to let him. I was wondering what this meant for us later and hoping that there would be a later. 

Daniel must have sensed where my thought were turning because he started rubbing my back in gentle circles, "It's ok. It's ok to be scared. But I'm here ok?" 

I know he needs the comfort as much as I do so I sit back and give him a serious look and nod. 

"And Jack and the others will find us, ok?" 

I nod again and make to stand up, helping Daniel to his feet. We looked around our cell again and sighed. After a minute or so, I sat down against the wall and watched as Daniel began to pace. On his third pass I saw him sway a little and press his hand against the wall. I was on my feet and at his side just in time to catch him as his knees gave out. 

"I'm ok...I'm ok." 

"Daniel, don't try to fool me. I'm the doc remember?" 

I had my arm around his waist and was trying to pull his arm across my shoulders. I would have to say that Daniel is definitely the most stubborn man I have ever met. Even now he was struggling against me to stay upright rather than lie down and let me check him over. "Daniel! Lie down!" 

The expression that crossed his face when I yelled at him almost made me feel sorry for him. Of course, that feeling passed quickly as I finally got him to sit back against the wall. Better than nothing... 

I ran my hands through his hair feeling for bumps. It was a bit of a relief actually, to be able to fall back into an old and familiar pattern. He leaned his head back against the wall as my hands made their way down to his neck and throat. 

"Where does it hurt? Is your vision still blurry?" 

His eyes were closed now. "Uh, yeah, still blurry but I think that's because I don't have my glasses. My head hurts." 

"Ok. Is it physical pain, like you hit it? Or is it more like a headache?" 

"Headache. And I felt weak there for a minute...I'm ok now. Really, it's almost gone..." 

"Ok, but I want you to lie down and rest now. And don't think you're getting away with anything, I just don't have the proper equipment to check you out." 

"Now that could be taken out of context." 

I sat on the floor beside him and reached over to pull his head into my lap, "Was that sarcasm? I think you've been hanging around Jack too much." 

He had a silly smirk on his face as his eye's closed, "I think you're right." 

I bent down and brushed back the long strands of hair covering his forehead and placed a kiss there as he drifted into sleep. 

\----------------------------------- 

It wasn't long after that that our hosts made another appearance. It was the first of what would be their hourly visits, every one almost identical to the first. 

They came in, the same three as before. This time they had a few of those big burly creatures...men?...that had attacked us in the woods with them. They didn't seem to be the least bit interested in me. They reached out for Daniel and he backed away keeping me behind him. Daniel... 

He was trying to protect me. He should have been protecting himself. One of the fairies, the one who had touched Daniel before, made a trilling sound and turned to the others. The tallest one stepped forward and held his hand out to Daniel also making a trilling sound. 

Why did he do it?! I know he was just being Daniel and that's the sort of things that Daniel does but...He stepped forward and tried to introduce himself...That's when it all broke loose. 

One second he was reaching out to shake their hands and the next he was screaming as the alien grabbed his neck from behind and placed it's other hand on his forehead. I don't know what it did to him. All I know is that it was excruciatingly painful. He...he screamed so much... 

I don't know why they kept coming back. I don't know why they were doing this. I couldn't stop them. They came again and again and I tried to stop them but I was held back by one of the burly men. And Daniel tried to fight too. At one point it took two of the men to hold him... 

He lost consciousness every time and when they were gone I would lay his head in my lap and wait for him to wake up. It seemed that it was getting more and more difficult for him to wake up and when he did, it wasn't long after that they returned. 

He was in such pain but he wouldn't tell me...He asked if they had hurt me?! I tried to stay calm so he wouldn't know how scared I was. I think it worked. I didn't cry and I refused to stop fighting the aliens and trying to help Daniel. 

They were gone now. It's been longer than an hour now. I don't know where they've gone but I hope they stay there. Daniel still hasn't woken up. I don't know if I really want him to. I'm a damn doctor! And there's nothing I can do for him! What use am I if I can't even ease his pain?! I can't even hold his hand anymore... 

His body is shutting down and there's not a damn thing that I can do to stop it. I'll never forget the fear in his eyes when he woke up and couldn't feel his legs. His breathing has been pretty ragged for a while now, his lips have turned a pale shade of blue. He's so pale and his hands are so cold...his hands...he couldn't feel his hands the last time he woke up. I was holding his hand and he couldn't goddamn feel it! 

It's been a while since they came. I've lost track of the time. I don't know how long we've been here. I don't remember when we got here. I think it's been two days...maybe three. I don't care anymore. 

I watch a spider on the wall slowly crawl across the stream of light coming through the window. Jack's not coming. I don't care anymore. Daniel stopped breathing. 

I held him close to my chest and rocked him back and forth. I don't know what happened. I tried to revive him but he wouldn't...he stopped breathing and he's so pale. Maybe it was the rocking...I couldn't hold back my tears anymore when I felt him weakly draw a breath. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

I can hear the footsteps coming down the hall. I clutch Daniel tighter. Hell if I'm going to let them touch him again. 

The door makes a grating sound as it swings open and I bury my head in Daniel's shoulder as I hug him tighter against me. 

A hand on my shoulder startles me and I try to strike out. They grab my hands as I try to push them away. I can feel them lift Daniel off my lap and I try to grab him back. I'm screaming for them to leave us alone and I can't see through my tears. My anger is so close to the surface that I can't even hear what they are saying...saying? No...they're not making the trilling noise like before. I know that voice...My eyes are so watery that I can't see but I know that voice... 

"Jack?" 

Another gentle squeeze on my shoulder, "Yeah Janet. It's me." 

I fling myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I'm sobbing loudly into his shoulder but I don't care. 

"Janet," He sits me back but he keeps his hands on my shoulders, "What happened to Daniel?" 

"Oh!" I shift around so I can see him. He's lying a few feet away. Sam is checking him for wounds and I can see the deep frown of concentration on her face. I know what she will find. "It was the aliens. They did something to him. I don't know what but we need to get him back so I can check him out properly." 

I scrambled to my feet and wiped my face with my sleeve. I was back to the cool calm collected doctor that they all knew. There was an instant change in everyone as we all assumed our roles. Jack barked orders at the other members of the rescue team while Teal'c gently lifted Daniel into his arms. 

It didn't take us long to make it back to the Stargate. Jack ordered the rest of the team to head back to base camp while he, myself, and the rest of SG1 went through the 'gate. 

We arrived with alarms blaring and Jack yelling for a medic while I checked Daniel. He wasn't breathing again. I reached up to check for a pulse and felt my blood run cold when I didn't feel it. I was yelling orders to my medical staff as they crowded around me. Daniel was lifted up onto a gurney and I jumped, straddling him, to continue CPR. 

\-------------------------------------------- 

I pushed through the gray doors leading to the main infirmary. They were all there. Jack was nervously fidgeting with a length of medical tubing. Sam was anxiously pacing the room and biting her nails. Teal'c...well, Teal'c looked like he was meditating... 

They all jumped up and rushed at me asking questions and trying to be heard over one another. I tried to keep my voice professional but I couldn't stop it from cracking at the end, "I sorry. Daniel didn't make it." ,p>Three shocked faces stared back at me. I watched as the news sank in...Sam collapsed into the chair with a hushed 'Daniel' on her lips while Teal'c stood beside her. He straightened his shoulders at the news but other than his stiff appearance you wouldn't be able to see anything wrong unless you looked in his eyes. Jack tried to bolt for the doors I had just come through but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he had to see for himself. No, he had to 'prove' to himself that Daniel was really gone. I stepped aside and he pushed his way into through the doors behind me. 

I sat down and held Sam's hand for a while. She never cried but there was a deep sense of loss about her that I think I can understand. She loved him. She really loved him. Teal'c gently took her arm and began to lead her from the room. As she reached for the door handle she turned to me, "Janet, he loved you." 

I looked her in the eyes. It wasn't said in anger or envy. It was just a simple statement. 

"I loved him too." 

She nodded before letting Teal'c lead her out of the room. 

I turned to face the gray doors. I don't want to go in there. I don't want to see him like that again. I want to remember him as he was. I spent twenty minutes in there trying to bring him back and three...?...days in hell watching him leave, but I can still see him smiling at one of Jack's jokes or blushing the way he did when he kissed me. When he kissed me...If I go in there and see him now, I know I'll never be able to get the image out of my head. I'll remember that forever and I don't want to remember him that way. 

I know I have to go. Jack is still there. He's going to need someone. Daniel was the closest thing to family that he had left and he's going to need someone to help him through this. I'm going to need someone too. Maybe we can help each other. 

I push through the doors and make my way to the operating room. I stop before a curtained off section in the room and I can see a shadow standing on the other side. My hand is shaking as I pull back the curtain. 

"Jack." 

He doesn't turn. I step up beside him and try not to look down at the bed. He doesn't say anything. 

I reach out and place my hand on his arm. He lets out a stifled sound. It seems so loud in the empty room. 

"He's too young." His hand moves and I involuntarily follow the motion. He smoothes a lock of dirty hair away from Daniel's face. "I don't think I can do this." 

I don't know what to say. I know I should say something like 'everything will be alright' or 'you can get through this' but how do you say those things when you have doubts about your own ability to do the same? How do you say that everything's going to be alright when it will never be 'alright'. How do you let go when you've just found out what you could have had...??? 

"Jack..." My hand slipped down to stroke his back the same way Daniel had comforted me not so long ago. That was all it took. His body started to shake with silent sobs and he collapsed to the ground with his back against the gurney, pulling me down with him. 

I reached out and caught him in a tight embrace, rocking him gently. I didn't offer any words of comfort because I know as well as he does that 'this' will never be 'alright.' There's nothing to say. Nothing can fix it. 

Tears are rolling down my face but I don't bother to wipe them away. I'm still holding Jack and he's still clutching me like he'll drown if he lets go and maybe he would...Finally he sits back and I can see it in his eyes, acceptance. Not acceptance that it will get better, just that things will go on. 

We help each other up. Jack gently brushed Daniel's hair back again and bends down to quietly say goodbye. He squeezes my shoulder and takes a few steps for the door before stopping to wait for me. 

I reach a hand out and rub Daniel's arm before leaning over the bed and pressing a last kiss to his pale brow whispering, "I love you." Stepping away from the bed, I reach out my other hand to Jack and we silently walk through the door. 

***THE END*** 

* * *

>   
> © November 15, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


#####  Please, because I'm just not sure about this one :(

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
